A Midnight Snack
by Klainey
Summary: Blaine gets hungry for Nutella. Kurt gets hungry for Blaine.  pointless smut for a bet with a friend   which I won


**Midnight snack.**

Blaine woke up to the horn of a car speeding by the house. He felt the body of his boyfriend still snoring peacefully next to him, his chest rising and falling in synch with his own. He turned a little to look at the clock.

3:45

He didn't move for a few minutes, contemplating the pro's and contra's of getting out of bed. Then his stomach thought it was its turn to say something. It rumbled loudly and Blaine decided it was the perfect time for a midnight snack. He carefully unwrapped himself from the tangle of limbs and blankets he and Kurt were in and made his way to the kitchen.

Searching the cupboards for a decent snack he stumbled upon a half eaten jar of –oh heavens- Nutella. He searched for a spoon as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, spoons were nowhere to be found. Too hungry and tired to care, Blaine just dunked his index finger into the jar. Quickly sticking it in his mouth, he sucked off all the sweetness. He took it out and looked at it for a second, before licking the digit completely clean. Gods, he loved this stuff. He dunked his finger in another time and put it in his mouth again, eyes closing. He swirled his tongue around the finger and made an almost obscene sound. That was when he heard the small whine coming from somewhere near the doorframe.

He turned around slowly, finger still in his mouth, cheeks hollowed out and eyes like a deer in the headlights. Kurt stood there, leaned against the doorframe, eyes at least two shades darker with lust. Blaine imagined how he must look. In his pajamas, sitting on the kitchen floor eating Nutella out of the jar with his fingers. Yet still, Kurt looked incredibly aroused by all of this. Well, it sure seemed that way after he had darted towards Blaine, pushed him down onto the floor and straddled him.

"A little birdie told me you like Nutella."

Kurt's hot breath ghosted over Blaine's ear as he whispered. He proceeded to nip at Blaine's earlobe, eliciting a low moan from the smaller boy underneath him.

"I-I…"

"That same little birdie told me you like to suck things."

At the word 'suck' he rolled his hips down ever so slightly, but just enough to make Blaine gasp and lose all sense of coherency. His mouth opened and closed but no sound came out, except for pathetic little whines. Kurt didn't seem to be taking mercy on him for a while, so Blaine rolled them over so he was on top. He crashed their lips together, relishing the moan coming from Kurt's lips. He smiled into the kiss and moved down to mouth at Kurt's jaw line, feeling the slight hint of stubble scrape at his chin. Lower and lower he went, until he reached the end of Kurt's ridiculously long neck. He sucked at the pulse point until he felt long, slender fingers tangle in his ungelled curls. His tongue flicked out to lick lightly at the welt forming. He felt the moan buzzing up through Kurt's throat before he heard it.

He decided that is was time for a little drastic measures. Kurt was going to pay for interrupting his midnight snacking.

"And did that little birdie tell you what else I like with Nutella?"

He all but growled into Kurt's ear, feeling the lithe boy squirm and writhe under him. Because his mouth was already so close to Kurt's ear, he just bit the earlobe and played with it for a second. He _had_ to remember that. The sounds Kurt just made were nothing short of obscene. And Blaine loved it. Kurt thought it was enough, and in one swift movement, he pulled Blaine's shirt over his head. Caught off guard, Blaine lost his balance for just a fraction of a second, but it was enough for Kurt to tip them over once again, and he straddled Blaine, pinning his hands to the floor.

"No it didn't. Care to show me?"

But before Blaine even had the chance to make some snarky reply, another pair of lips suddenly occupied his. He'd never get tired of the feel of those soft lips moving against his, hungry for more, more taste, more tongue, more skin, just _more. _The words were grunted out between sloppy, hot kisses on lips and skin. They broke apart just far enough to suck in a gulp of breath. Tongues tangled, battling for dominance, teeth clashed and the kitchen seemed to have heated up quite a few degrees.

"K-Kurt, clothes…"

"Yes. Yes, clothes. Off, yes, now."

Kurt's hands roamed light tan skin and his mouth latched onto the small patch of skin that wasn't entirely neck, and not entirely shoulder. He rolled his hips down harshly and Blaine moaned lightly. He began tugging at the hem of Kurt's silk pajama shirt. Kurt got the hint and in one swift move he pulled the shirt over his head, not caring, for once, where the buttons may have ended up. Their lips found each other again and the kiss was infused with want, need, now.

Kurt began kissing his way down Blaine's chest, his teeth grazing nipples and suddenly the best idea popped into his head.

"Blaine. Give me the Nutella."

He saw Blaine trying to get his eyes to focus again, chest heaving, but he stretched out his arm, grabbing the jar and giving it to Kurt. The lither boy stuck his index finger in the jar; licking off in a manner that was best described as pure sex. Blaine could not take his eyes off of the scene before him. Kurt straddling him, sticking that whole finger in his mouth, cheeks slowly hollowing out. Blaine swore he could see Kurt's tongue swirling around the tip of his finger. And all the time his blue eyes never left Blaine's hazel gaze, dark with arousal.

He dipped his head back down to kiss him, sloppy and open mouthed. The taste of Nutella on his tongue made Blaine a little dizzy and his moans were stifled by the slick slide of Kurt's tongue. Blaine's hands roamed over Kurt's smooth, almost porcelain back, lower and lower until his hands rested on his ass. He used it as a leverage to get more friction, harder, faster. But Kurt pulled back with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. His hands slid lower and lower on Blaine's body, until they stopped just above the waistband of his boxers. His hand just dipped below the waistband, but Kurt took it out immediately, eliciting a stretched out groan from his, now very frustrated, boyfriend. He smirked and pulled off Blaine's boxers without further ado. His erection sprung free and Blaine gasped. Kurt giggled coyly and brought his mouth within inches of it, blowing a little cold air over it. Blaine's hips bucked up and Kurt pushed them down with one slender hand. The other, he used to grab the jar of Nutella and smear some on Blaine's stomach. Blaine watched his every move, breathing heavily and looking down to see Kurt's eyes, pupils blown wide with lust. Kurt smirked and licked one big, wet stripe through the chocolate on Blaine's stomach.

The boy arched up into the touch, and Kurt just kept that little smirk on his face as he licked the rest of the Nutella off. He finished with tiny kitten licks, his tongue going further and further down, until he was almost licking _there_, just a little more… And Kurt moved back up in tiny little kisses, lips just barely touching Blaine's skin, but each of the touches sending a buzz of arousal through his body. Kurt swirled his tongue in Blaine's bellybutton and- _god _that just shouldn't be that hot.

He kept up with the teasing until Blaine was reduced to a squirming, babbling mess underneath him. He decided to take pity on him, and shimmied back down until his lips were less than an inch of Blaine's throbbing erection. Kurt looked up through his lashes and met his boyfriends hazel stare for a second… Then took him in in one fluid motion. Blaine tried to keep eye contact, but his eyes rolled backwards and his breath came out in short little pants as the head of his cock hit the back of Kurt's throat.

His hips bucked up a little and Kurt just swallowed around him. He bobbed his head up and down, and tongued at the slit. Blaine lost all sense of coherency.

"Nng Kurt, you're so- oh my god- yes, right there."

Blaine felt him smile around his dick and his tongue was rubbing insistent circles along the underside, tracing the veins. He felt heat coiling and pooling low in his stomach. White spots appeared behind his eyelids and he needed just a little push over the edge, just a little… But Kurt pulled away with one final lick. Blaine wanted to protest, but all that came out was a pathetic whine in the back of his throat. He was quickly silenced by a pair of lips over his, moving tantalizingly slow. It was sloppy, wet, all tongue and teeth and chocolate. Kurt's hand grabbed the Nutella jar, moving slowly and deliberately and then he was putting a dollop of Nutella on Blaine's nose. He left it there for a second, looking down on it and giggling. Then he licked it of with series of kitten licks, the licks going lower, over his mouth, his jaw-line… There he lingered for a bit, appreciating the slight hint of stubble.

He moved down, down over his nipples, sucking and kissing his way over Blaine's chest, until he was once again at the base of his cock. He gave one firm lick along the side of Blaine's shaft, then sunk over it. He relaxed his throat and swallowed. Blaine's hips bucked up, body arching off the ground. He pulled of, giggled and smeared one big stripe of Nutella over Blaine's dick.

"Kurt wha-"

"Shut up, Blaine."

And with those words, he effectively shut Blaine up by starting to lick off the chocolaty substance. The chocolate taste mingled with the beads of precome pooling on the head of Blaine's erection. Surprisingly, it didn't taste as bad as he thought it would. He felt Blaine writhing underneath him, and he was pretty hard himself, so he decided to just get this over with. He sunk his head down over Blaine, relaxing his throat, until his nose was buried in the little patch of hair at the base of Blaine's cock. He breathed in the musky scent that was so _Blaine _before moving his head back up slowly, feeling the delicious weight and the drag on his tongue. He traced the veins and paid attention to the small noises coming from his boyfriend. He sucked on the head and ran his tongue along the slit. His hand moved down to palm at himself, while he was still sucking and licking and kissing at Blaine, who was momentarily reduced to a writhing, babbling, moaning mess.

Blaine felt heat pooling low in his stomach as his boyfriend kept working the places he was most sensitive. He felt his toes curling and his vision white out, and he just had the time to moan a drawn out 'Kuuuuuurt' and pull his hair before he came down his boyfriends throat. Kurt kept sucking, licking and kissing until Blaine felt like he had nothing left in him. He heard nothing for the next few seconds, white spots dancing in front of his eyes and limbs turned into jelly. He could feel Kurt's erection pressing against his thigh though, as he rutted against Blaine's leg, peppering kisses al along his jawline. He felt the rhythm going out of it, the thrusts becoming less and less coordinated, until the point where Kurt's body tensed up and a breathy whimper escaped his lips, along with Blaine's name, as he tumbled over the edge.

They woke up as the light of the midday sun shone over their faces. Kurt groaned, stretched his body out like a cat, only to discover that they slept. On the kitchen floor. Covered in Nutella and come. And they were both naked.

He chose to ignore all those things for now, and focused on the fact that he was sporting a specific male morning characteristic. He turned to Blaine, who was still sleeping soundly and grinned to himself, a plan bubbling up in his mind.

What better way to wake up than a blowjob?


End file.
